


The Night Before Christmas: TT Style!

by Pandora (paperclipbutterfly)



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Eve, Friendship, Fun, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbutterfly/pseuds/Pandora
Summary: T'was the night before Christmas, and in Titans Tower... everything goes straight to hell in a hand basket. When Slade tries to assassinate the Titans on Christmas Eve, Santa gets caught up in the crossfire and can't continue his midnight ride. Can the Titans help Jolly Old Saint Nick and save Christmas?





	The Night Before Christmas: TT Style!

**Author's Note:**

> It's Christmas time, so I thought I would put this oldie up here for anyone who might enjoy it. A fanfic poem originally written back when Teen Titans was still running on Cartoon Network (circa 12/21/04), it's a cute little romp and even all these years later still makes me smile. I imagine that the concept has been done to death at this point, but I hope you folks still get a chuckle out of it.
> 
> I don't own Teen Titans or any of the DCU characters, blah blah blah, legal garbage...
> 
> Oh, and any names in parentheses are just there to show who's saying what... they're not part of the rhyme pattern. Enjoy!

‘Twas the night before Christmas  
And in Titans Tower  
Our heroes had been sleeping  
For nearly an hour.

The stockings were hung  
On the big screen with care  
In the hopes that next morning  
Small gifts would be there.

Each present was wrapped  
And placed ‘neath their bright tree  
The Tower was decked out  
In white, red, and green.

The Titans were nestled  
All snug in their beds,  
Intense epic battles  
Taking place in their heads.

When all of a sudden  
There came a loud crash.  
The alarms, they did ring,  
And red lights, they did flash

The Titans awoke  
And were ready to fight,  
Annoyed trouble was afoot  
On this holiday night.

They met in the hall  
Each ready for doom.  
Said Robin: “It’s coming  
From the living room!”

They headed there quick,  
Fast as they could go.  
The girls flew above  
And the boys ran below.

“You gotta be joking!”  
Beastboy did exclaim.  
“A break-in at Christmas?  
That’s totally lame.”

The doors slid aside;  
What a sight they did see!  
Slade, in a red hat and coat  
Knelt by their tree.

“Slade’s stealing Christmas!”  
Cyborg cried, miffed.  
(Robin) “Titans, go quick  
Before he takes all our gifts!”

Slade put his hands up  
And said very calm:  
“Hello Titans… please,  
I mean you no harm.”

A question mark sprouted  
From each of their heads;  
‘Twas the strangest sentence  
That Slade ever said.

(Slade) “I’m here in good faith;  
I’ve no evil plot.  
Just leaving some gifts for you  
Here on this spot.

“I’m not here to fight;  
What would be the reason?  
It is, after all,  
The holiday season.”

The Titans were puzzled  
What was he up to?  
Could he really be nice?  
Could that even be true?

(Cyborg) “I say it’s a trick.”  
(Starfire) “It could be a truce.”  
(Raven) “It could be near anything  
With Slade on the loose.”

In light of the moment  
All filled with good cheer  
Robin said, “Thanks, Slade;  
We’ll still catch you next year.”

“I’d expect nothing less,”  
The villain did say.  
And he walked out the door  
And went on his way.

Each Titan yawned  
Ready to sleep a bit more  
When a loud KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
Came from the front door.

“Now what?” Raven asked,  
And opened the door;  
When they saw their new guest  
Their jaws dropped to the floor.

A jolly fat man  
Limped over the threshold.  
He wore long red undies  
And looked terribly cold.

The Titans assisted the man—  
St. Nick, you could guess—  
As he told them what happened  
Clearly in much distress.

“Some masked nut mugged me  
And then stole my clothes!  
Then he beat me up  
And let my reindeer go!”

“His leg’s badly broken,”  
The girl Raven did say.  
Even with her powers  
It would not heal all the way.

“How about that!”  
Beastboy said with a smirk.  
“Slade did wanna steal Christmas  
And it looks like it worked.”

All at once they remembered  
What Slade left ‘neath the boughs.  
Surely those presents  
Were booby-trapped somehow.

Taking the impostor gifts  
They moved quickly around  
Straight to the nearest window  
And threw them toward the ground.

The boxes fell through the air  
And before they struck soil  
Each bomb did explode  
And Slade’s plan was quite foiled.

The Titans felt foolish.  
How could this be so?  
An assassination on Christmas?  
Could Slade stoop so low?

They made a big mistake.  
Santa’s mission was in doubt.  
(Robin) “Please tell us, Santa,  
Can we help you out?”

The jolly man said  
With a twinkle in his eye,  
“Not unless somehow  
You know how to fly.

“My sleigh is just fine  
And so are the toys  
But now I can’t get them  
To the good girls and boys.”

“I can,” said Starfire,  
And she floated up high.  
“I am sure that together  
We can help him in time.”

The boys leapt at the mission  
Each very much enthused,  
But Raven was tired  
And less than amused.

“Come on, Raven,” said Beastboy,  
“Don’t be such a Scrooge.”  
Then he whispered, “Besides,  
I bet the pay-off is huge.”

(Raven) “Fine… I’ll help too,  
But you best heed my warning:  
I’d better be getting  
Damn good gifts in the morning.”

And so the Teen Titans,  
Now charged with their task,  
Lifted off from the roof  
And sped away fast.

The Tamaranian Starfire,  
Strong and able to fly,  
Pulled Santa’s sleigh  
As they soared through the sky.

Cyborg navigated their way  
And kept their timing precise,  
While Robin sorted presents  
And checked the list twice.

It was Raven and Beastboy  
Who set the gifts 'neath the trees.  
There was no house that either  
Couldn’t enter with ease.

All through the night  
Their spirit did not fail.  
They even found Slade  
And dropped him at the jail.

The teens traveled the globe  
In the course of one night.  
Amazing what heroes will do  
Just to set things right.

As the first light of dawn broke  
They’d accomplished their goal.  
They somehow saved Christmas  
And now none would get coal.

To the Tower they flew  
Each exhausted, but glad.  
It was the thrill of a lifetime  
The friends had just had.

St. Nick wasn’t there  
When the Titans returned,  
But he left a note telling them  
To not be concerned.

_My reindeer came back_  
_And they’re taking me north._  
_I thank you all for your help;_  
_You’ll be rewarded henceforth._

And the Titans observed  
There beneath the big tree  
Dozens of presents  
For each young man and lady.

Their stockings were filled  
Each ready to burst;  
And a feast was set out  
To relieve their hunger and thirst.

They ate and drank their fill  
And they went back to sleep  
All worn out and in need  
Of a slumber quite deep.

And what happened then?  
In Jump City they say  
The Titans sent a message  
To the crooks ‘cross the bay.

Each villain heard it,  
The big and the small-time;  
From then until New Year’s  
There wasn’t any crime.

What was this message  
That filled them with fear?  
“MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL  
AND DON’T WAKE US ‘TIL NEXT YEAR!”


End file.
